Kareoke Night
by VampLuver93.1
Summary: I know this has been don 1000x before but I couldn't resist.


This is a song fic dedicated to Rose and Dimitri…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

His takes place after Rose is found not guilty and Lissa's sister was found and she is a dhampir named Alexis Dragomir-Armstrong. Adrian and Rose broke up. Adrian and Alexis are in love. Dimitri and Rose still haven't made up…. They are back at the academy because Lissa was offered a job teaching about spirit.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ It was karaoke night and Lissa was making me sing. I really didn't want to. I haven't felt like myself for a long time now. I haven't been since the day Dimitri told me "Love fades, mine has". I love him. Always have and always will.

I was wearing a strapless red dress that complimented my curves perfectly and boy was it short. It had a black ribbon that went right under the bust and made a bow in the back. I had black stilettos on to make me look taller than my original 5'5. My hair was curled and cascaded down stopping mid back. I kept my make up to a minimum which meant eyeliner and mascara. I didn't know what I was going to sing but I was going to make it good.

Lissa, Christian, and unfortunately Dimitri came and got me at around 7 to head to the gym where karaoke was being held. "Wow you look beautiful Rose!"Lissa complimented. I looked at Dimitri and he wasn't even looking at me. Damn it!

"Beautiful?" I asked. "I thought it was more like super sexy!"

"Modest much?" Christian said.

"I don't need your two cents fire boy"

"Oh shut it you two we are going to be late!" Lissa interrupted obviously not wanting her boyfriend and best friend to start fighting.

When we reached the gym we saw they put up a stage and a giant stereo system that was playing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. "Wow!" we said simultaneously. I could hear the Russian accent in Dimitri's voice and I loved it. We shut the door and then we couldn't hear anything. Lissa grabbed my arm and ran us over to the dance floor. We were really tired by the time Alberta's voice came over the stereo. "Okay now we will sing Karaoke. Who would like to start off?" No one raised their hand except Lissa. "Miss Dragomir come on up.

I expected her to go but she said "I'm not going but I nominate Rose Hathaway to!" Oh shit. She lowered her voice so only I could hear and said "I would say sorry but I'm not…. GO!" I reluctantly made my way to the stage and silently grabbed the microphone. I was going to sing "What Hurts the Most" by Cascada. The music started. **(AN It's a really good song listen to it!)**

By the end of the song I realized I was crying and staring at Dimirti the whole time because it hurts the most to know he doesn't love me. We were close once but he might as well have run from me screaming. I was rewarded for my performance with thunderous applause and people yelling "encore". Instead of singing again I jumped off the stage and made my way out side for some much needed air. As I left I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find Dimitri. "What?" I asked.

"Who did you sing that song for Rose?" Oh Shit. I was thinking about him the whole time. He already knew I loved him… So what the hell.

"Don't play dumb Dimitri."

"Is it that Ivaskov boy?"

"Yes, because I'm so in love with Alex's _boyfriend_." I said sarcasm clearly in my voice. I was expecting him to start lecturing me. Instead he kissed me. I immediately kissed him back, but when I realized what I was doing I slapped him. "What the hell!" I shouted!

"I thought you still loved me." He said meekly.

"I do, but you hurt me way too much for me to be able to forgive you."

"I'm sorry I thought you would be happier with Adrian."

"Well I guess you thought wrong then!" The next thing that came out of his lips surprised me.

"I love you Roza. Always have and always will." 'Oh shit what have I done?' I silently asked myself as he walked away. Instead of following my brain and going after him I just stood there, tears running down my face.

Thanks for reading if you think I should write a sequel review. Come to think of it review anyway please :D

~VampLover


End file.
